When printing onto a print media, particularly with liquid ink, controlling properties of the ink applied to the media are important to ensure a quality of the printing. In particular, it is important to control an amount of ink applied to the media. If too much ink is applied to the media during printing then proper drying of the ink may not occur.
In particular, it is important to control the amount of ink applied to media of different types to ensure that the amount of ink applied is within a drying capability of the printer for particular printing conditions. Furthermore it is important to control the amount of ink applied to the media without degrading a quality of the print, such as loosing gamut.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.